100 One-Shot Challenge
by Bloodclaw Of ThunderClan
Summary: I've taken Prin Pardus's 100 One-Shot Challenge. 100 one shots about various characters. Enjoy! :3
1. Injured

**Injured.**

Icekit was jolted awake as her sister, Mudkit, nudged her. "Come on, Icekit! Let's go watch the sun rise."

Icekit struggled to her paws pushing away the sleepiness. "It's not even dawn yet, Mudkit. Can't we just go back to sleep?"

"Of course it's not dawn. If it wasn't dawn how could we watch the sun rise? Duh!" Mudkit giggled, pushing Icekit out of the nursery.

Icekit shivered as the early morning dew soaked in the soft white fur around her pads. "Why are we doing this, Mudkit?"

"Because Finchkit said that when he and Nightkit watched the sun rise, he thought he saw StarClan cats!" Mudkit let out a squeal of excitement at the thought.

Icekit heaved a sigh as she let Finchkit's glowing amber eyes and fluffy golden fur enter her mind. Then, she frowned at the thought of her and Mudkit's brother, Nightkit, hanging out with Finchkit.

"What's wrong?" Icekit realised she'd been glaring at her paws.

"Umm… Nothing, Mudkit. Don't worry about it." The white she-kit looked up at the sky. "Hey, look! The sun's coming out!"

Mudkit gaped up at the sky, her mouth hanging wide open. "It's… It's beautiful."

"Yeah."

_**XxX**_

Icekit lifted her head as Mudkit came bouncing into view, Finchkit and Nightkit in tow. "Hey, Finchkit! Nightkit, Mudkit."

"Guess what, Icekit!" Mudkit plunged on ahead, unaware that she was supposed to let Icekit guess. "Nightkit had this great idea to go and see Badger Falls; are you coming with us?"

"That's a stupid idea," she snorted. "Pebblefur told us that actual badgers live there. But, of course, I expect you were too stupid to listen to her, Nightkit. As usual."

Nightkit seemed to shrink in on himself, his green eyes dull. "Oh."

Mudkit scowled at Icekit. "Me and Finchkit thought it was a good idea, Nightkit. Didn't we, Finchkit?"

Finchkit's amber eyes gleamed at the prospect of sneaking out of camp without a warrior. "Yeah. We still do. So, Icekit, are you going to tell on us or come with us?"

Icekit huffed and heaved herself to her paws. "Fine, I'll come, but don't blame me when we get in trouble."

"Oh, don't worry, Icekit, we aren't going to get in trouble." Mudkit grinned at her as she led the way to the dirtplace tunnel.

Icekit narrowed her blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

Finchkit, Nightkit and Mudkit let out giggles and raced out of camp without replying.

_**XxX**_

Angry blue eyes glared at Mudkit and Finchkit as they peeped into an old cave, their pelts brushing. Icekit growled. Didn't Mudkit know that Finchkit was going to be _her_ mate? After all, who couldn't resist Icekit's silky white fur, sparkling blue eyes and mature personality?

Then, Icekit scoffed at her own stupidity. What tom in his right mind would want Mudkit as his mate, with her tangled brown pelt, dull yellow eyes and a splash of white behind her left ear? No one. That's who.

Icekit frowned when she saw Nightkit sniffing the air. What was he trying to scent? She lifted her own muzzle and her eyes widen with horror as she smelt fresh badger.

The white she-kit shuffled backwards into a bush, blue eyes twinkling at the prospect of a badger ridding her of her timid brother and excitable sister.

The cruel she-kit slammed her muzzle shut as the badger came into view. Nightkit was trembling, unable to warn his sister and friend due to fear rooting his paws to the ground.

Finchkit crept closer into the old cave, pausing as Mudkit didn't follow him in. "What's wrong, Mudkit?" His load voice alerted the badger to their presence.

"I smell badger."

"We are at Badger Falls."

"No, I mean fresh badger, like there's one here with—" Mudkit broke off with a shriek as the badger slammed her soft body into the cave wall with a deafening roar.

Icekit grinned, slinking off into the brush. After all, she was a delicate little thing, she wouldn't want the unfortunate killings of her brother and sister to ruin her dreams.

_**XxX**_

"Are you sure they went to Badger Falls?"

Icekit nodded at the clan deputy, Weedpelt. "Yes, I'm sure. I saw them sneaking off in that direction earlier. At first I thought they were going to the dirtplace, but then I realised when they hadn't come back that they must have gone there."

Pebblefur swept her tail around Icekit. "Oh, you've got to hurry, Weedpelt! There are badgers at Badger Falls." Her voice was high-pitched with worry. Icekit briefly wondered why her mother was worried about a timid tom-kit and energetic she-kit, but then decided she must be worry about handsome Finchkit, whose mother had died during kitting.

Weedpelt frowned at Icekit once more, before he called four warriors to him and raced out f camp.

Icekit looked up at Pebblefur, faking an expression. "I'm scared, Pebblefur. What if Mudkit, Nightkit and Finchkit die?"

"Oh, don't worry, my little darling, you did everything you could do; besides, Weedpelt won't let your littermates die." Pebblefur's grey tail wrapped around Icekit.

She wished Weedpelt _would_ let them die. Then she'd have Finchkit all to herself.

Pebblefur sat up suddenly. "You should rest, Icekit. I'll wake you when Weedpelt gets back." She carried her daughter into the nursery.

_**XxX**_

"Icekit, Icekit, darling, wake up." Icekit woke to the gentle nudging of Pebblefur. Her grey-blue eyes were wide with worry, Icekit frowned. _I hope nothing's happened to Finchkit._

"Has Weedpelt found them?" Icekit sat up in her nest, faking concern for her littermates.

"Yes, Icekit, he has. Now come along, your sister and brother are waiting for you." Pebblefur padded out of the nursery, Icekit on her paws.

Mother and daughter entered the medicine den, the den Mudkit always used to call Leaf's Lair as a young kit, on account of the medicine cat's, Leafpelt, snappy attitude.

Leafpelt turned to the pair, his matted tabby pelt ruffling slightly as he gazed at Icekit. "Pebblefur, Icekit. I suppose you two have come to see the kits."

"Yes, we have, Leafpelt," murmured Pebblefur softly. "Icekit is very worried about them."

"Is that so, young Icekit?"

Icekit felt the beginning of anger stir in her gut, but quickly squelched it. She wasn't young anymore. "Yes."

"And you have a right to, Icekit. Your friends are very ill." Leafpelt beckoned them towards three huddled shapes.

Icekit's eyes widened as she raked her gaze over Nightkit, uninjured, then Finchkit, a slight tear in the ear, and, finally, Mudkit. Mudkit's chest rose in a frantic rise and fall, her fur was ripped away in places, revealing several deep cuts and scratches on her flanks and face.

"Oh." The white she-kit froze at the sight of her still-living sister.

"Now, now, Icekit, I know her injuries look bad, but she'll live." Leafpelt smiled, flashing yellow teeth. "Isn't that great?"

**It's a little under the minimum words required, but I figured I'd ruin it if I typed more. If it's a little unclear, Mudkit is physically injured, and Icekit mentally. Hope this clears things up! :3**


	2. Sinking

The grey she-cat, her pelt as soft and downy as feathers, lay on the bank of the slow-flowing river, sharp claws trailing in the clear blue water. She looked up suddenly, gracefully, her blue eyes as warm as the lifeblood pumping through her body. "Greetings, Thrushpaw. Can I help you?"

Thrushpaw shook his head and eased down next to the she-cat. He smiled nervously, and his light brown fur shone in the early morning sunlight. "What are you thinking about?"

"What do you think it would be like to drown, do you think? Would it be a peaceful death, or a terrible one?" The she-cat stared down into the water where fish swum by in slow motion, avoiding the large tan coloured rocks half submerged and surrounded by sand.

Thrushpaw purred, running his white-tipped tail across his friend's flank. "A medicine cat shouldn't be thinking about death on such a lovely day, especially since we only have the rest of newleaf and greenleaf ahead of us, hmm?"

The grey-furred she-cat shook her head, flashing a grin at the tom. "Medicine cat apprentice, Thrushpaw."

"The best medicine cat apprentice."

"In training to become the best medicine cat." The medicine cat apprentice smiled gleefully as they repeated their little speech as they had for moon upon moon.

"You know, Moonpaw, I can't wait until you're a full medicine cat and I'm the deputy - we'll make the best team," Thrushpaw meowed, sighing as he rolled over. "I can't wait."

Moonpaw nodded, nudging a small pebble into the river. She watched it sink in fascination. "Me neither."

"Thrushpaw, Thrushpaw! Battle training!"

"Oops, that's Tigerfoot. I've got to go train. See you back at camp!"

Moonpaw nodded a goodbye, turning back to peer into the clear blue waters of the slow-flowing river full of fish and sand and half submerged rocks.

* * *

Moonfur stared around camp. Warriors bustled around the clearing, gesturing with their tails, ears, paws, anything, as they explained to apprentices in tow anything they could to make their apprentices the best at everything, elders lay on the sun-warmed rocks and told stories to the kits of SkyClan about long ago battles, brave warriors, kindhearted medicine cats, villains and courageous leaders leaders of old.

The grey-furred she-cat nodded to her mentor, Weedfoot, as he passed with a mouth full of sheepwool for the kits' bedding. His sandy fur was knotted and tangled, looking almost like his namesake - like a patch of weeds.

"Moonfur, catch!" A plump mouse landed by Moonfur's paws, and she glanced up at an excitable young warrior as he trotted up to her with his own mouse in his jaws.

"Thrushheart! Didn't your mentor ever tell you to respect your freshkill?" scolded the she-cat as she bit into the prey.

"It's not my freshkill, though, it's your freshkill. Duh!" Thrushheart sat down next to her, ripping his own food apart and devouring it in a mere amount of seconds.

Moonfur rolled her eyes and finished eating. "You're still too smart for your own good; you could get into a lot of trouble."

"Me? In trouble? You must be thinking of another cat."

His friend changed the subject, sensing she would always lose any argument with Thrushheart. "Is Darkstar going to give you an apprentice soon, do you think?"

"He said that in a moon I'll be getting one. Do you think it'll be Barkkit, Birchkit or Littlekit?"

Moonfur twitched her ears in discomfort. "Littlekit's deaf, Thrushheart. She wouldn't be able to balance properly, hunt, fight, even warn us or be warned about danger." Moonfur glanced at the little she-kit. "Chances are she won't even be made an apprentice."

Thrushheart followed his best friend's gaze, his eyes softening as he watched Littlekit play by herself with a ball of moss.

* * *

"What?! You're making be be a warrior - give up my life dream - for a deaf kit?" Moonfur let out a vicious snarl and circled the medicine cat den again. Her fur bristled to make her seem twice her original size and her claws dug up lumps of soft mud that made up the den floor.

"Moonfur, please. You know this is the only way Littlekit can be accepted by the clan. Would you want her to suffer just because you were too selfish to give up one little thing?" Weedfoot lashed his tail, angry at his apprentice's reaction.

"She wouldn't suffer! She'd have exactly the same life she'd be so useless! How are you going to teach a deaf cat anything?" Moonfur didn't wait for her mentor to answer the question, ploughing on ahead, "she'd be more use as a kittypet!"

"You have no choice, Moonfur. The kits' apprentice ceremony is today and when Littlekit has received her apprentice name you will get a new mentor to teach you how to be a warrior." Sighing, Weedfoot tucked his tail between his forelegs as he sat down and took pity on the she-cat he had been teaching the ways of StarClan to for the last four seasons. "Look, Moonfur, you've been the best apprentice I could ever ask for. I'll really miss working with you, but you can have a mate and Kit's, you could even become the deputy or leader if you worked for it."

The small grey she-cat, her pelt fluffed up to twice its size, turned towards the den entrance with her blue eyes smouldering in her face as Darkstar called for the apprentice ceremony, hissed back to her former mentor, "as you have so subtly put it, I have no choice in this matter. It's obvious you want to look after that useless cat and make me travel down the wrong path, but I'll do it, and I won't like it."

Moonfur smoothed her pelt and stepped out into the sunlight, trotting over to Thrushheart. She nodded in greeting to him.

"Hey, Moonfur. Darkstar told me I'll be getting an apprentice today. Do you think it'll be Littlekit because I hope it isn't, not to be rude to her, but I wouldn't be able to handle a deaf apprentice?"

"No. It won't be Littlekit, she's already got a mentor guaranteed for her." Too late, Moonfur realised her voice was bitter.

Thrushheart brushed his muzzle over her ear. "What's wrong? Do you not want Littlekit to be an apprentice?"

"I'm fine with her to train as a warrior, I just don't want her to take my place."

Her friend purred, "don't worry, Moonfur, Weedfoot wouldn't have two apprentices at once."

Moonfur stared at him. "Of course Weedfoot wouldn't have two apprentices at once, he'd rather get rid of the one he has now in favour of a deaf one."

The tom gasped loudly, drawing the attention of several nearby cats who hushed them quickly. "He didn't really do that, did he?"

Moonfur began to reply, only to be cut off by Darkstar, "Weedfoot has decided to take Littlepaw on as his apprentice - quiet!" The leader silenced his clan quickly. "And Moonfur will become a warrior apprentice. As this has never happened before, Moonfur will keep her name and be mentored by Thrushheart. Meeting over!"

Moonfur realised that she and her new mentor had missed the ceremony of Barkpaw and Birchpaw, Littlepaw's brothers.

She lashed her tail and stood. "I can't believe Darkstar actually did that!" Her voice carried across the clearing, and cats turned to stare at her. "I wasted four seasons training to become a medicine cat, only to have my hopes dashed by a mouse-brained mentor and a deaf kit!"

Thrushheart shifted uncomfortably, "it can't be all that bad, can it? I mean, I'm your mentor. It'll be fun!"

* * *

Moonfur slipped and crashed onto her side. Thrushheart padded up to her. "You'll have to be quicker to avoid me from knocking your paws out from underneath you, Moonfur. That move could be a fight-stopper."

The she-cat struggled to her paws, gasping. "I'm terrible at fighting, Thrushheart; you know that. How likely would I be to even be in a battle? I'd have been better off as a medicine cat, like I wanted to be."

Her mentor sighed and glanced up at the sky, surprised to see it was dusk. "We'd better get back to camp before anyone starts to worry."

"I'll join you soon. There's something I want to do first." Moonfur nodded to him and raced off into the forest.

* * *

The tiny tortoiseshell pranced along the slow-moving clear blue river filled with fish and sand and half submerged rocks. She was too close to the edge; anything could happen.

Moonfur exploded out of the bushes and shoved Littlepaw into the water. The deaf medicine cat apprentice managed to somehow grasp her attacker's paw in her jaws before they were plunged into the hidden rapids of the seemingly slow moving clear blue river filled with with fish and sand and half submerged rocks.

The bitter apprentice pushed upwards, her lungs burning for air. Her eyes stung. Littlepaw snagged her claws in Moonfur's leg fur, dragging her down.

Moonfur snarled, realising too late she had no oxygen left. She desperately tried to gulp air, swallowing water instead.

Littlepaw had let go, and now her lifeless body tumbled through the river. Moonfur began to sink down, or was it up? She had no sense of direction anymore, and it was nothing to do with the swirling rapids as they dragged her throughout the river.

The grey she-cat, her pelt as soft and downy as feathers, knew now that drowning was not peaceful, not in the least. She tried to fight it, but Moonfur had never really been much of a fighter, only a healer.

As her struggling ceased, the river became once more a slow moving clear blue river filled with fish and sand and half submerged rocks carrying a deaf little she-cat and a grey she-cat with a pelt as soft and downy as feathers and sharp claws still out and trailing in the water as they had when she in training to become the best medicine cat her clan had ever seen.


End file.
